Conflict of Interests
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: Sandra has finally had enough of Strickland playing politics with her team after the visit from him and Rossa and he has to prove that he understands. Sandra /Strickland pairing from Sandra's POV.


**Conflict of Interests** 1/1

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **Blue Flower (new season possible spoilers though very minor!)

**Pairing:- **Sandra / Strickland

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **Sandra has finally had enough of Strickland playing politics with her team after the visit from him and Rossa and he has to prove that he understands. Sandra /Strickland pairing from Sandra's POV.

**Author's Note:- **I love the scene in Sandra's office in Blue Flower the way she puts Rossa so completely in his place and after disappointing a few of you with the end of "Long Distance Love" I figured a nice, sexy, Sandra/Strickland fic was in order hope this makes it up to you; you know who you are

The outer office is dark and silent as I stare at the three empty desks and feel the same wave of responsibility I always have. When this unit started, when to me it was all about punishment, I was determined not to get involved. I was determined to get things moving then prove that I was better than this and move on to something I considered more important. God I was naïve, no one is better than doing what we do here and nothing is more important giving families the closure they need or victims the justice they deserve. Now that's being threatened yet again and I feel the same amount of indignation and anger that I always do. I know it's time to go home, to drown this away in a hot bath until tomorrow, to forget about what I know I've sent Steve and Gerry to do and sleep but I see the shadow, that familiar shadow walking through the office and I freeze. In spite of myself I freeze. I can feel anger rise in my chest and I don't fight it, not this time, normally I do, normally I give him his place, let him rant and rave then ignore him and do what we need to anyway but not this time. This time I'm sick of being his pet project, the thing he wheels out when he needs good clear up figures and shafts the rest of the time.

"I thought you'd already left until I phoned your house to tell you I'd call over after my 6 o'clock with Rossa then called again after and kept getting your machine. Why are you still here honey it's late you should be at home relaxing." He's leaning casually on my door frame and the look on his face, like nothing has happened and it's just an ordinary day, is too much for me.

"Don't honey me you bastard." I snap the words out of my mouth before I have a chance to edit them.

"Sandra I…"

"No, not this time." I interrupt before he has a chance to say something that will make me back down. "What are we doing here Robert? I really thought you got it, I thought we were on the same page. This unit is here to respect the validity of anyone to know what happened to their loved one or any victim to justice but clearly in your eyes that's only true if it's politically suitable."

"That's not fair Sandra I have people to answer too as well and even when I know you're right sometimes I have to act like I don't. I thought you knew that I thought we were on the same page about that." He replies closing the gap between us but not touching me, he knows by now when I'm not in the mood to be seduced into silence and this is one of those times.

"So now it doesn't matter how important what me and my team are doing? I can imagine the conversation between you and Rossa now, old boys networking, him telling you how important and front line his work is and you letting him know it will be fine you can do what you want with me and my team because you're giving me one and will be able to get me to do whatever you want. Well I…"

My hands are flailing as I try to make my point and suddenly he grabs my wrist silencing the words in my throat making me stare at him challenging him to explain or release me.

"That's enough Sandra Jesus you know that's not me, you know I'd never degrade you by talking about what we have to anyone like that." He says firmly and a gently tug of my arm makes him release me as it always does. We both know there are times when he likes to dominate me, personally as well as professionally, but I know he would never cross the line, he knows me well enough to know when I'm not in the mood for those games. "Do you think…No actually you know I hate having to play games with this unit and I know it's happening more and more these days and that's shit but shit happened and I thought you knew that even when I don't agree with you I am always behind you and your team. When I have to "play politics" as you put it I thought you knew it was because I had to not because I wanted to but clearly I was wrong."

Our faces are so close now I can feel the heat of his breath on my face and my body heat melding with his.

"Yeah well it doesn't mean you have to bring tossers into my office." I snap his laugh breaking the tension as he reaches for me and I don't resist. What's the point it always ends this way.

"Well maybe I like bringing tossers into your office now and then because it turns me on to watch you kick them into touch." There's a spark in his eyes as he says it and I know he means it even if it doesn't lessen my irritation at both him and Rossa. "You know what it does to me when you get started I don't need to remind you that those feisty moments, the times when you are determined to stand up for those no longer here to fight for themselves is what made me fall in love with you in the first place. I love the fire in your eyes, the flush on your chest as you get cross and how it rises into you cheeks, it makes me so hard I can hardly stand and I was so looking forward to making you all hot and bothered tonight and not because you were mad but because…."

"Stop talking." I say firmly the words out of my mouth before I have consciously made the decision to say them and I know he's done it again. He's reminded me how we got here and he's given me that look, said those words that always have the same effect. We both know there's a chance this won't last, we're so different how could it, but right now as so often happens in this moment I believe that he is the only person who has ever really understood me, how I feel, how I work, how I need things to be.

"No I need you to know that I don't do these things to obstruct you or….." I silence him with a kiss and it's all it takes to make us both forget everything else. I've never known a passion like we share never known a heat and a desire to be close to each other that so completely engulfs everything else.

"Shouldn't we save this for when we get home?" I ask, my words coming out as a throaty gasp as he pushes the pen pots, note books and everything else off my desk the noise of it all hitting the floor making me jump.

"We should but I want you now." He says firmly his fingers fumbling with the button on my trousers pushing them and my underwear around my ankles before pushing me gently back onto the desk. I reach for him no longer caring where we are but he has other ideas leaning over me he kisses me again before setting about finishing the job of undressing me then dipping between my thighs his lips creating fiery trials up one and then the other.

"Robert stop teasing." I gasp desire for him making my head spin as he ignores me and I feel his hot breath on my centre before his tongue starts lapping lazily at my most sensitive part. "Oh god….Robert…..I…" I try so hard to say that I want him inside me that I want him to make love to me but I can't form normal sentences as waves of pleasure overtake me and I'm lost. The room spins and I hear my own voice echo around it and I barely notice as he strips from the waist and looms over me.

"God I love doing that to you." He whispers kissing me again as he fills me with a single forceful thrust.

"And I love it when you do this to me." I manage to say before words become irrelevant and there is only how we make each other feel. My nails dig into his back as he makes love to me in a way that reminds me that sometimes he feels the same frustrations I do and as he finally finishes taking me with him for a second time and falls into my arms I hold him close my embrace telling him everything will be ok.

"Am I forgiven?" he asks a moment later as we move around the room finding scattered clothes and trying to reconstruct my desk making the place look normal again.

"We'll see." I smile and we both know the moment has passed. There'll be more of these moments, more times when we have to fight each other professionally but as we turn off the lights and leave the office hand in hand I decide that it isn't such a bad thing so long as we can always make up just like this.


End file.
